dreamworksfandomcom-20200223-history
Hotep and Huy
Hotep and Huy are the secondary antagonists in the film The Prince of Egypt. They are voiced by Steve Martin and Martin Short, respectively. Personalities Hotep and Huy are cunning magicians. Deceitful as they are pretentious, the pair always uses magic to ensure subordination to their Pharaoh. They are also a source of amusement for young Moses because they are so easily irritated by his "blasphemy". They serve as comic relief to balance the many serious themes of the film. Role in Film Hotep and Huy are first seen when Moses and Rameses II race their chariots through the Temple of Ra and accidentally destroy it. The pair reports to Pharaoh Seti I and reassures him that it was not his fault that his sons learned nothing from him. Later, Moses drops a cloth pouch full of wine on their heads from above, accidentally framing Ramses for the prank. At the banquet, Hotep and Huy offer a Midianite girl named Tzipporah as tribute to Ramses who was the newly named Prince Regent. The next day, they witness Moses killing an Egyptian slaver for whipping a Hebrew man. Years later, Hotep and Huy are seen with Pharaoh Rameses and his son at a celebration when Moses returns to Egypt to free the Hebrews from slavery. They remind Rameses that he killed an Egyptian and hope he will be punished with death. Rameses, however, declares Moses innocent, much to their disappointment. Moses proceeds to tell Rameses that God has come to him and demanded that Rameses lets the Hebrew people go. Rameses doubts that such a God exists, but to prove his point, Moses stands his staff in the middle of the room and allows it to turn into a snake. Rameses is only amused by this act and commands that Hotep and Huy "give the snake charmer their answer". Hotep and Huy employ all of their tricks as magicians to recreate the same miracle as Moses. The smoke and mirrors that they use to create their snakes satisfies Pharaoh, but does not affect Moses as a silhouette of God's snake devours the snakes of Hotep and Huy. Later that same day, as Moses approaches the Nile, Hotep and Huy recreate magic tricks for Pharaoh's son on a boat. Moses turns the waters of the Nile into blood, and Pharaoh becomes alarmed. He demands that Hotep and Huy explain the miracle. As the two scramble, Hotep reaches into a pocket in his robe and dashes red powder into a basin of water. Huy shows the basin to Pharaoh who is once again relieved. He suggests to Moses that he abandons his mission, but Moses knows that the red river is only the beginning of God's wonders. When this duo sees a woman running away from the frogs, the lice come out of nowhere consuming the wine and the food that Hotep and Huy are about to eat and drink. The last time the magicians are seen, they hurriedly try to cure their boils with lotions before Ramses flips their table over in a fit of anger and commands that they leave. They complied to their Pharaoh's wish before gathering their spilled lotion bottles and leaving. It is unknown what became of Hotep and Huy but it was most likely they were banished by Pharaoh to parts unknown for failing to match the power of God. Gallery mosesfacesoff.jpg|Hotep and Huy challenge Moses's God Category:The Prince of Egypt characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Sidekicks Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Magic Users Category:Character pairs Category:Singing Characters Category:The Prince of Egypt Category:Villains who want revenge Category:Living Characters Category:Egyptian Mythology Category:Egyptians Category:Henchmen Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Cruel Characters Category:Silly Characters